winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is the Fairy of the Golden Kingdom in the center of the Crystal Labyrinth, where she resides, and is assumed to be one of the most powerful fairies existing. Arcadia was the first fairy ever to exist in the entire Magic Dimension. She is also the oldest fairy around. Personality Arcadia has a great sense of responsibility because of her position in the Council of Elders and seems to have a serious personality while being cheerful as well but she has also shown that she has a sense of humour as when she was giving Stella her beauty and Tecna her feelings back she made some jokes. She shows compassion as well as when she tells Musa that her mother will always live inside her. Seasons Background Arcadia gave the Winx Club the Water Stars and has been stated to have been the first Fairy who flew in the Magic Dimension, which means that she is the first Fairy to have existed, and was possibly created by the Great Dragon itself, since the other inhabitants of the Golden Kingdom describe themselves as existing since the beginning of Time. This means she may have been the ancestor to all fairies, or that she was the one who initiated the art of Fairy Magic, just like the Ancestral Witches are supposed to have first initiated the art of Witchcraft (since according to the Rai version the person can choose what to become, a fairy or a witch, as with Faragonda's - it was said on the Winx Club Official Website that Faragonda was once a witch after the Season 2 revamp, but in Season 3, Griffin said that Faragonda reached at least the Enchantix level meaning that Faragonda became a fairy from a witch - and Mirta's cases). Season 3 When the evil Valtor escaped from the Omega Dimension and attacked the Magic Dimension, the Winx decided to enter the Golden Kingdom and attempt to obtain the Water Stars, as they were the elemental opposite of the Dragon Flame (the essence the Ancient Witches used to create Valtor), and thus, were the only object that helped the Winx stand a chance of destroying him once and for all. The Winx girls (minus Bloom) entered Arcadia's sanctum by miniaturizing, and she offered the girls a challenge: If th ey could find their way out of the Cr ystal Labyrinth and make the sacrifice that proved of their dedication to saving the Magical Dimension, she would give them the Water Stars, as she was the Guardian of their power. To Tecna, she offered a choice between emotion and logic, explaining that if Tecna truly wanted to defeat Valtor, she needed to give up emotion and her happiness with it. To Stella, Arcadia challenged her to surrender her outer beauty, explaining that this would prove Stella's dedication to their mission. To Musa, she offered a choice between the girls' mission and eternal happiness with her dead mother. All 3 of them made the reluctant choice to give up their gre atest desires in exchange for the survival of Magix, and as such, Arcadia rewarded them with the Water Stars, which, she explained, would allow them to extinguish the Dragon Flame, and thus, defeat Valtor. As an even greater reward, before the girls left, Arcadia restored Tecna's emotion and Stella's outer beauty, and comforted Musa by telling her that her mother will always live in her heart. Appearance Arcadia is revealed to be blue-skinned with gold-colored eyes, seemingly with her hair styled in a cone shape and assimilated into the rest of her head. Her outfit consists of a short periwinkle-blue top that comes off her right shoulder, and a separate sleeve on her upper right arm. Clear blue V-shaped gossamer wings protrude from her back. Powers and Abilities Arcadia as the first fairy ever in existance, is one of the most powerful fairies in the Magic Dimension. She is powerful enough so as to safely guard the Water Stars in the Golden Kingdom to prevent their powers from clashing with those of the Dragon Flame, and hence prevent them from causing chaos in the Magic Universe. Arcadia can also revert the effects of the Crystal Labyrinth that are caused by the tests undergone by those who go through it. Even if Arcadia is one of the most powerful Fairies in existance, she is still not as powerful as the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, who is the most powerful being of the whole Magic Dimension. Use of Powers *Restoring Tecna's emotions. *Returning Stella's outer beauty. Trivia *There are some similarities between the Ethereal Fairies and Arcadia: **The appearance and power of the Ethereal Fairies is similar to and could have partly been based on Arcadia's appearance. **Both the Ethereal Fairies and Arcadia are said to be incredibly powerful Fairies who exist both within and outside of Time and all of them are supposed to be existing since the creation of the Magic Dimension. *''Arcadia'' is a region in Greece which was considered in Ancient times as the home of Pan, the Greek God of the Wilds, Shepherds and Flocks, of Mountain Wilds, Hunting and Rustic Music and was the companion of the Nymphs. Arcadia was also celebrated as an unspoiled, harmonious wilderness in European Renaissance arts. Gallery 3x22-Arcadia giving the winx the water stars.jpg 3x22-Arcadia returning the winx back to normal.jpg Arcadia.jpg Arcadia and musa.jpg Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Magical Creatures